


So we're at Wal-Mart, right?

by EpiKatt



Series: Destiel Oneshots that I'm too lazy to make one book :) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Random - Freeform, Short, to the grocery store!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiKatt/pseuds/EpiKatt
Summary: Cas and Dean head to Wal-Mart. Crack ensues.





	So we're at Wal-Mart, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fun.

"Dean, can I have cheerios?"

"No Cas, we have three more boxes at the bunker."

"How about fruit loops?"

"No Cas," Dean sighs 

All was silent while Dean looked at steak for all of three minutes.

"How about poptarts?" 

"Fine, but one box," Dean warned.

"Yeah yeah..," Cas muttered.

Dean heard his steps retreat.

A moment later he heard Cas come back.

He picked up a few packs of meat, satisfied and turned around, nearly dropping them.

"Uh.. Cas.. What is that?"

Cas looked down at what was in his arms. "A bed set," he replies.

"But why....  _Why_ does it have bees?" Dean says helplessly.

"I like bees. I know that I was a bit mental when I first liked them.. but I have a newfound respect for the small insects," Castiel says matter-of-factly.

"Why did you get it though?" Dean sighs.

"Aren't our sheets a bit.. old?" Cas says slowly.

"They're only six years young!" Dean defends.

"Dean, I think it's time we get new sheets," he says slowly.

"Okay, maybe. But not bees," Dean says.

"No, we are having bees," says Castiel, "and that's final."

Him and Dean glared at each other for a solid minute, before someone cleared their throat, asking to see the meat Dean was standing in front of.

Dean coughs awkwardly, his ears going red and quickly moved out of the way. Cas just looked smug.

The rest of their trip at Wal-Mart was spent with Dean in brooding silence and Cas grinning smugly, clutching the set to his chest.

Though when they eventually went to bed that night, Cas sat up suddenly.

Dean looked over at him drowsily. "What's wrong?"

"I never got my poptarts!"

Dean just sighed and rolled over, pushing Cas down and pulling him to his chest. Cas huffed, but resigned to being little spoon for the night, and they both fell asleep, Dean oddly content, and Cas sleeping smugly under a bee comforter.


End file.
